One
by Hellocloser
Summary: Clary makes an unforgettable mistake that sends Jace, Alec, and Isabelle running after her. Will they be able to track her down? And, what made her run away in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, to those of you on author alert, I've decided to somewhat dump the twilight stories until a later time. With school starting up again it's not likely these will be consistently uploaded, but bear with me. This does contain spoilers, so please read all three books before reading this fanfiction. :]

Disclaimer: No, I am not Cassandra Clare, whom we love for creating this series. But, I am Amy Rypkema, whom we love for creating this? :D?

In my hands was a small, thin object that had the power to ruin, or complete my life. In front of me was an incredibly dangerous situation, not that I didn't go through that every day. In the room beside me was the boy I was absolutely devoted to, but at this moment, scared of. I sighed, and stood up, stumbling to the door. My feet carried me through the hallway to the room next to mine. Stopping in front of the door, I took a deep breath, and turned the brass doorknob.

"Alec," I yelled through the empty streets of Brooklyn.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back; I want to tell Clary now." I yelled to the voice.

I was greeted by a smiling face, covered in ash. "Sure. Just remember that there are OTHER PEOPLE living in the Institute, most of which, do NOT want to hear you and Clary together."

"Oh, Alec, aha, your sooo FUNNY!" I said, mocking him. "Like you and Magnus haven't made enough noise before. By the way, you squeal. A lot." The bright red colour that exploded onto Alec's cheeks was priceless.

I chuckled, and walked towards the lightwoods favourite restaurant. "Tiki's!" I called, "My treat!"

Sobbing and choking, and tripped and stumbled to my room, collapsing on my bed. I don't know how long I stayed there, clutching at the quilt and crying my eyes out. Suddenly, I stood up. I realized that what I was doing was irrational. I was crying over the man that would surely hate me for ruining his life. Why should I waste my time crying when I should be packing? I stuffed all of my clothing and other belongings in the green duffel bag I had used to transfer my things to Luke's house when I went to visit. I was about to leave when I remembered something important that I needed to bring with me.

Jace's shirt.

This was the shirt I had worn the night we made love. After I moved into the Institute, Maryse had made very strict rules about boyfriend/girlfriend visiting hours, keeping the door opened at all times, and having Alec or Isabelle with them when they were together at all times. The sexual tension was getting to, surprisingly, Clary more than Jace, and she demanded that they spent the weekend in a hotel room so she could get her release. It was very hard to get approval from Maryse. First they had to convince her that yes, they were, in fact, going to Idris. And they were. They were just staying in a _hotel_ in Idris. Then they had to convince her that Isabelle was going with them. And she was, but she was staying with one of the various boyfriends she'd met over the years. It took a few days, but finally, Maryse agreed to let them go. The bags were packed, the portal rune drawn, and the good-bye's said. On the other side, Isabelle was greeted by her boyfriend and taken to who knows where. Clary and Jace had run to their hotel, and in their haste to get started, Jace forgot to put on the condom sitting on the side table. Very quickly, Jace slammed into Clary, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. For Clary, it started off as all pain and no pleasure. After a few whispered words and loving strokes from Jace, the pain dissolved and love and pleasure took its place. The sex didn't last long enough, because soon after, they both hit their spot. Each screamed the others name as they came, clutching at each other's bare flesh. It took ten minutes for Clary's life to be ruined. Ten minutes for a new life to push the two apart. Ten minutes for her life's meaning to fall apart.

Silently, Clary got on the bus to the airport, crying soundless tears the whole time.

Goodbye, Jace.

**:O!**

**Okay, I know you're all thinking something along the lines of 'Clary, you stupid fucktard.' But guys don't give her too hard a time. Morning sickness on a bus, followed by a plane, is not the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on. (PATD anyone? :D) **

**Alright, so. If you have not read the fabulous Mortal Instruments series, please do. They are so worth reading, and will leave you out of the 'Huh?' club. (Trust me that is one club you do NOT want to join.)**

**Anywho, let's see if any of you can guess what Jace is planning? Anyone who does gets a cookie and 30 seconds of Jace yummyness PLUS a mention in the ultra sexy AUTHORS NOTE. ;]**

**You know you want to. Pleeeaaase leave a review. Help me get this story off the ground please. Constructive criticism. Oh, by the way, that was totally not a lemon in the last chapter. Dude, expect a lot more than that. It's gonna be INTENSE. (I hope)**

**-Amy **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it turns out that all of you who guessed were right. Am I that obvious? Really? :P Whatever.

I ALSO found out those page breaker thingers don't show up on fanfiction. Like, what the hell? So, to any of you who may have been a tad confused, I'm sorry D: I'll try harder this time.

By the way, all seven or so of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS. So awesome. I mean like, you have no idea how good it is to have your work appreciated like that. Or maybe you do, but still. To my anonymous reviewers: Please make an account or tell me who you are when you sign on so I can tell you how awesome your reviews are aswell. Yes, Jace IS trying to propose. So cute, right? :D Anywho. Your probably all going, Amy, just shut up so we can read. And so I will. Enjoy!

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Jace feverently stabbed the phone number into his cell phone, almost breaking it in half in the process. When Isabelle picked up, you could hear the excitement that smothered his words.

"Hey, Izzy, how's Clary?" He asked, so fast Isabelle could barely make out the words.

"Slow down, Jace." She giggled, "You haven't even asked her yet."

"Sorry. Don't let her go out, okay?" This was a constant worry on his mind, even though Clary rarely went out, and when she did it was with Jace.

Izzy huffed. "Like I would do that, Jace. I mean, come on." She said, as if it was absolutely ridiculous that she, Isabelle lightwood, would ever make a mistake.

"Yeah, yeah. Well. Me and Alec are coming in now. When we get there, I'll text you, and you tell Clary to go get something from the greenhouse."

" Yeah, no problem. See you soon." She said, and Jace heard the call disconnect. He snapped his own phone shut, and looked around for Alec. He spotted him at a near-by park bench making out with Magnus. Jace rolled his eyes and left for the institute. He couldn't wait to see Clary's face when he showed her the beautiful 24-karrotgold ring with the Lightwood symbol engraved in black on the diamond. She would love it.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Izzy walked around the institute in a panic.

"Clary?" She called, "Clary?!"

She started to get worried. Clary was almost always here, and she was sure she hadn't left.

She checked Clary's room. Jace would have a meltdown if she had lost Clary. He would go all around New York looking for her until an hour or two later, Clary would come back with Simon so he could visit.

She peeked her head around the door expecting to find Clary asleep with her sketchbook on her face, and her drawing supplies all over the floor.

A choked gasp rose in her throat when she saw the drawers pulled out of the dresser, with nothing in them. All of Clary's belongings were cleaned off the table, and the closet cleaned out. On the bed was a note, and a small plastic stick. Walking over, she sat down next to them and picked them up. She instantly recognized the plastic stick, she had used them many times before. It was a pregnancy test. It was also positive. Isabelle quickly averted her eyes to the note in her other hand. It read:

_Jace. Im so sorry this had to happen. I want you to know that I __love you__ miss you, even though you don't love me. I hope you don't take it out on Izzy or Alec, or even Maryse and Robert. It isn't their fault. Please remember that. __I love you__. Please tell Alec and Izzy that I will miss them. Goodbye._

The words blurred around the edges. Oh, Clary. You didn't have to leave us, she thought, but she knew it was useless. Clary was gone.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Jesus, this was taking a long time.

Jace was bouncing in his seat in anticipation of the proposal. He thought about where they would live or if Clary would want children. He knew Jocelyn would want Grandkids, and Clary would want to please her mother.

Jace heard the doorknob turn, and he jumped up and got down on one knee in front of the door. It inched open, and with each inch his excitement grew.

When he saw Izzy's face, it all fell down.

"Jace," she sobbed, "Oh, Jace," She covered her mouth with her hand to smother the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. She threw down two objects in front of him and ran from the room as fast as she could. All she could do now was cry.

Jace, who was very confused at this point, picked up what Isabelle had thrown at him. He read the note first. Every word terrified him. How could she think he didn't love her? He examined the other object. After some thinking, he realized what it was. Holy. Shit.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Standing in front of the giant glass window, Clary stared at the planes landing and taking off, wondering which one was hers. She hoped that she would be on the plane and a few hours away before Alec or Izzy came after her. She chose a place to move to that no-one else would suspect. It was a very random place, one where she would never be found. She would start a new life, have this baby, get a job, and move on.

That was when the next set of tears started.

Okay, so it turns out that all of you who guessed were right. Am I that obvious? Really? :P Whatever.

I ALSO found out those page breaker thingers don't show up on fanfiction. Like, what the hell? So, to any of you who may have been a tad confused, I'm sorry D: I'll try harder this time.

By the way, all seven or so of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS. So awesome. I mean like, you have no idea how good it is to have your work appreciated like that. Or maybe you do, but still. To my anonymous reviewers: Please make an account or tell me who you are when you sign on so I can tell you how awesome your reviews are aswell. Yes, Jace IS trying to propose. So cute, right? :D Anywho. Your probably all going, Amy, just shut up so we can read. And so I will. Enjoy!

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Jace feverently stabbed the phone number into his cell phone, almost breaking it in half in the process. When Isabelle picked up, you could hear the excitement that smothered his words.

"Hey, Izzy, how's Clary?" He asked, so fast Isabelle could barely make out the words.

"Slow down, Jace." She giggled, "You haven't even asked her yet."

"Sorry. Don't let her go out, okay?" This was a constant worry on his mind, even though Clary rarely went out, and when she did it was with Jace.

Izzy huffed. "Like I would do that, Jace. I mean, come on." She said, as if it was absolutely ridiculous that she, Isabelle lightwood, would ever make a mistake.

"Yeah, yeah. Well. Me and Alec are coming in now. When we get there, I'll text you, and you tell Clary to go get something from the greenhouse."

" Yeah, no problem. See you soon." She said, and Jace heard the call disconnect. He snapped his own phone shut, and looked around for Alec. He spotted him at a near-by park bench making out with Magnus. Jace rolled his eyes and left for the institute. He couldn't wait to see Clary's face when he showed her the beautiful 24-karrotgold ring with the Lightwood symbol engraved in black on the diamond. She would love it.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Izzy walked around the institute in a panic.

"Clary?" She called, "Clary?!"

She started to get worried. Clary was almost always here, and she was sure she hadn't left.

She checked Clary's room. Jace would have a meltdown if she had lost Clary. He would go all around New York looking for her until an hour or two later, Clary would come back with Simon so he could visit.

She peeked her head around the door expecting to find Clary asleep with her sketchbook on her face, and her drawing supplies all over the floor.

A choked gasp rose in her throat when she saw the drawers pulled out of the dresser, with nothing in them. All of Clary's belongings were cleaned off the table, and the closet cleaned out. On the bed was a note, and a small plastic stick. Walking over, she sat down next to them and picked them up. She instantly recognized the plastic stick, she had used them many times before. It was a pregnancy test. It was also positive. Isabelle quickly averted her eyes to the note in her other hand. It read:

_Jace. Im so sorry this had to happen. I want you to know that I __love you__ miss you, even though you don't love me. I hope you don't take it out on Izzy or Alec, or even Maryse and Robert. It isn't their fault. Please remember that. __I love you__. Please tell Alec and Izzy that I will miss them. Goodbye._

The words blurred around the edges. Oh, Clary. You didn't have to leave us, she thought, but she knew it was useless. Clary was gone.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Jesus, this was taking a long time.

Jace was bouncing in his seat in anticipation of the proposal. He thought about where they would live or if Clary would want children. He knew Jocelyn would want Grandkids, and Clary would want to please her mother.

Jace heard the doorknob turn, and he jumped up and got down on one knee in front of the door. It inched open, and with each inch his excitement grew.

When he saw Izzy's face, it all fell down.

"Jace," she sobbed, "Oh, Jace," She covered her mouth with her hand to smother the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. She threw down two objects in front of him and ran from the room as fast as she could. All she could do now was cry.

Jace, who was very confused at this point, picked up what Isabelle had thrown at him. He read the note first. Every word terrified him. How could she think he didn't love her? He examined the other object. After some thinking, he realized what it was. Holy. Shit.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Standing in front of the giant glass window, Clary stared at the planes landing and taking off, wondering which one was hers. She hoped that she would be on the plane and a few hours away before Alec or Izzy came after her. She chose a place to move to that no-one else would suspect. It was a very random place, one where she would never be found.

That was when the next set of tears started.

**Oooooh. Cliffy. :] **

**So. How did you like it?**

**I sent thios to a friend, and she was all "Ohmygod, if you made actual books, I would so read them" **

**And.**

**Wow. That was crazy, I was like. Really. Thanks :D So, when I finished this, I was having a really shitty day, and so I came and wrote this. So I hope my bad day didn't affect this. More reviews, please. You guys have done AMAZING so far. Thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

Phwoar.

You guys are great. :]

Big suprise in this chapter. Or, maybe not, since you guys are so good at guessing. D:

I was thinking I would have this up in a few days, but I figure you guys deserve the chapter for being so good at giving reviews. :] (ignore the dirty side of that, please;) )

We are going to go through a large-ish time period. Like, until clray is about 5 months pregnant.

Sooo. Enjoy this. :]

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

I had thrown up on the plane three times.

None of the other passengers had seemed too happy with me, and I was embarrassed beyond belief. But then this nice old lady came and traded seats with the guy next to me, and helped me clean up. She held my hand when the plane lurched. It was like she knew exactly what had happened, and wanted to help me. Now, two hours after the flight, I was sitting in her living room telling her everything. Leaving out the shadowhunter thing, of course. She nodded along and handed me tissues and cookies when nessecary. At the end of my speech, she hugged me told me I was a smart girl, and I would find a way through this. She offered to drive me to the hotel I would be staying in until my apartment was ready. I accepted her offer, because she was my first and only friend in this new place that was so strange to me.

About 20 minutes into the car ride, we pulled up to a fancy hotel. She helped me check into the room, unpack my bags, and start the kettle. When she had to leave, I hugged and thanked her, and she promised to come by later to check on me. When she left, I cried.

I had done it.

I had left behind everything I knew, and started a life somewhere else. I had no idea what to do next. I got up and opened the curtains and looked out the window.

"Welcome to Paris, Clary." I sighed.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Jace, come on, man. You have to get up sometime." I said, pounding on the door. All I got was a moan in response.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll go get Magnus."

The door suddenly swung open.

"Morning, sunshine, how ya feeling? Better than you look, I should hope."

"Shut up, Alec." said Jace. "How do you think I feel?"

I had no response to that.

"Im going to get breakfast." He said, and walked out the doorway like a zombie.

Wow.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Months came and went. My stomach got bigger every week. The old lady, whose name I recently learned was Yvonne, came every three or four days to help me with various things. My apartment was ready. She helped me move in. She took me to my doctors appointments, introduced me to people she knew, showed me around town. And even while all this was happening, I found my thoughts always trailing to Jace. I wondered if he had found a new girlfriend yet, or if he missed me at all. I always smiled when Yvonne said something funny, but I knew she could sense something was wrong. She took me to meet one of her coworkers, who instantly took a liking to me. I found I liked her too, and she took over Yvonne's duties in helping me stay sane. She took me to this little cafe, and ordered me some kind of turnover and a cup of tea. She was talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to.

"Clary?" She said, "Jesus, hon, what's wrong with you? You look like your about to be sick."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"C'mon.' She said. "I'm taking you home." She paid the waiter and pulled me by the arm to her car.

At my apartment, I hugged her and told her I'd call her later. Right now i had other things on my mind.

Once she had left, I flopped down into my comfiest chair. A small foot kicked my stomach.

"I know, I know. We had a busy day." I got another kick in response.

I smiled and stroked my belly.

"I can't wait till I get to hold you in my arms. My sweet little girl," I cooed. I went on mumbling things like that, until I heard a loud thump behind me. I jumped up and turned around.

"Talking to yourself, Fray?"

**AAAH.**

**I know, right?!**

**Aha. :] Sorry. Back to the story **

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Jace?" I asked, knocking on the door and letting myself in. "Jace. I know your feeling like shit right now, but we need to talk to you. Please."

He looked up at me with his once beautiful eyes. When Clary had left, all the light that had one filled them had gone with her. His hair had lost its shine since he had started drinking. He had changed so much.

"What, Izzy." His voice had also been affected. It had gone from smooth and sexy to raspy and sorrow-filled.

I motioned for Alec and Max to come in, and he groaned.

"Come one, guys. I want to be alone."

"You've been alone for three fucking months, Jace," Alec snapped,

"Alec!" I scolded, "Jace has a right to want time. Let's just tell him what we came here to tell him and let him think about it."

"Right." Max piped up.

I stood up and sighed. "Jace. Before we tell you this, yuo have to promise us something."

"Oh-kay.." He said, "promise what?"

"To stop drinking." Said Alec.

Surprise filled Jace's face.

"Yeah," said Max, "Your worrying us. This isn't good for you."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Allright, all right, I promise to stop drinking"

"Good." I smiled. "Now, Jace Herondale Morgenstern Lightwood, we may have found a way to find Clary."

**WOOT. **

**Okay. Short chapter, I know. But alot happened in in. Lets see if you can guess who was in Clary's apartment. Also, a poll will be set up for you to vote if the baby should be male or female, and what its name should be. **

**Please review :D  
**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. Iv'e been soo happy with you and stuff. So, thanks. I try to reply to every review I get, but sometimes I don't have the time. So, sorry. But, I have set up a poll for you to decide what gender/name the baby will have. Please vote. You can do so by going on my profile. The link is at the top. So yeah, The next chapter will be up soon. :D

-Amy


	5. Chapter 6

Alright, guys, the decision has been made, and it may be a very shocking one. By the way, this first bit will be very vague, just going over some things. Towards the end more it'll go back to normal again. Enjoy this chapter; the next may not be up for a while!

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Finding Simon in my apartment was one of the best surprises of my life. When I asked him how he had found me, he simply said, "I know you."

That was good enough for me.

He took up the role of 'father' during my pregnancy. He helped me through the false contractions, painful kicks, and even massaged my back every once in a while. He was happy to make the midnight runs out to the grocery store to buy ice cream and sour cream and onion chips.

He held my hand and cried with me when I had my first ultrasound, and the doctor told me I was having twins.

He went through endless lists of baby names and listened to my rants about how hard it was going to be to explain to these kids that Simon, was not, in fact, their father, and that he was a vampire. That they were special, and dedicated to helping the mundanes of the world. Then he held my hand when I cried, realizing that my life was turning out almost exactly like my mothers.

When I hit the nine month point and the special day came, he spent all 17 hours of labour with me, and screamed along in time with the contractions and pushes, but I was pretty sure that was because of how hard I had been squeezing his hand. When I had finally given birth to my boy and girl, we looked at each other and smiled. We knew the perfect names.

To Simon, and me, he was their father. I know it still pained him to know that genetically, they're Jace's.

We took turns getting up to change diapers and hand out bottles. They grew quickly, and before we knew it, they turned four months. Playing with my babies was one of my favourite things to do.

Amalie had Jace's blonde hair, but my green eyes. And Caleb was an exact copy of Jace. Both had thick, dark eyelashes, and thin, lean, shadowhunter bodies. When Mary came over with her newfound boyfriend, he and Simon played with Caleb, though they would deny it if you asked. They would say they were 'manning him up'. Me and Mary would just laugh and do Amalie's hair.

One day, after saying goodbye to Mary, I left Simon to the job of putting the babies to bed so I could clean up from dinner. Walking over to the sink, I heard a shrill ringing form the door bell. Thinking Mary had forgotten something, I went to the living room to look for anything unfamiliar. When I didn't find anything, curiosity took me over and I made my way to the door. I looked through the peephole, to find a very familiar face on the other side. I gasped. How could he have found me? Did want to see him? Am I just hallucinating, or dreaming? Yeah. A dream. That was it.

"Uh, hello?"

I gasped, fumbling for the doorknob.

"Clary?" He said, "Clary Fray?"

_Wow._

It really was him.

"No, sorry, I'm afraid I don't know who that is." I flashed him a cheesy smile.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. There's a man about three doors down from me. I'm sure he'd be willing to comply."

"By the Angel, Clary-"

"I'm not Clary!" I growled between my teeth.

"I know it's you,"

"No, you don't."

"If it wasn't you, then why are you arguing with me?"

I started to close the door on him, but before I could get it all the way, he stopped it with his hand.

I sighed. This was going to go on for a long time.

"Clary,-" He started, but he choked up, and gave up with his sentence.

"Why did you leave me?"

We stood in silence, just looking at each other. I hadn't seen that face for almost two years.

I'd missed him.

"Please, Clary, give me the chance to be the father I never had."

My heart ached. I was so close to giving in to him it was ridiculous. And he knew it, too.

"Clary." He whispered, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Please."

I stood for a few minutes, barely daring to breathe.

"Dammit," I said with a shake my head. I threw myself into his open arms and cried into his shirt. He grasped me tightly to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"I know."

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Goodnight, sweetie," I said, kissing the little girl's forehead and placing her in the crib.

I was in the middle of scooping Caleb up in my arms when two small hands covered my eyes.

"Surprise, Simon." Giggled a voice I hadn't heard in a_ very _long time.

"_Isabelle?" _

"Good job, Vampy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" We're here to kidnap Clary. But I think Jace got some other ideas." She said, rolling her eyes.

She must have seen the worried expression on my face, because she laughed.

"Not literally _kidnap._ We just want you guys back. We miss the sarcastic remarks and bad jokes. Well, Alec doesn't, but Magnus wants to see Clary. And Alec will do anything for Magnus." She rolled her eyes.

When I didn't respond, she looked around and sighed.

"Jace would want to see this."

She ran her hand over the wood of Caleb's crib.

"He was terrible after she left. All of us were."

"Yeah." I said, pretty confused. "So was she."

"Two?" She asked

"Yeah," I replied, still a little confused.

"You said that already."

"Yeah,"

She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Look. I know this is probably really hard right now, because we all know how you love Clary, and that maybe you had her. And now we're back, and it ruins everything. But..." She trailed off, staring out one of the windows.

"I want you to know that _I _still love you."

**AAH! I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter. D: **

**The next one should be longer. **

**Also, I'm SO sorry if that was a really shitty chapter. I'll probably go back and re-write it in a bit. I was just wanting to give you guys the chapter, and writers block came in and was like, "No, uh-uh. Not gonna happen." And then they stole my inspiration and creativity and all of a sudden there were bad lines and grammar and spelling mistakes EVERYWHERE and it was all a mess. So, I promise, this WHOLE TIME I have been writing and rewriting this chapter a million times over, and by the end of it I didn't want to reread it cause I was so sick of it. Anyway, I still want reviews, even if it was shitty.**

**Also, a sidenote, I do not write the beginning authors note and the ending one on the same day. Just so you don't get really confused. :]**

**-Amy**


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay, response could have been better on that last chapter. I love getting subscriptions and favourites because I know people are reading this, but reviews are even better. :] Thanks guys. Now, reading back, I realized that Izzy rolled her eyes **_**a lot**_** in the ending scene. So yeah, I'll try not to be so repetitive :] **

**Yeah, I know this took a long time, and im sorry. :P I will try harder.**

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

"You love me?" He repeated, looking glazed over. He didn't make any move to get closer to her, or even touch her hand.

"Of course I do, Simon. I mean, I've definitely had a different way of showing it, but it was still there." She looked down at her feet. "I-"She choked, "I know you love Maia more, but"- She stuttered, looking into his eyes. "Simon, when I first met you, I thought you were just a pathetic mundie that I could play with for a while, before I got bored and threw you away. I thought you would fall for it. You seemed trick able enough. So I went ahead with my plan. And everything was fine, until- until Magnus' party. When you drank that potion thing and turned into a rat and ran away, I was really mad at myself. And then when Clary found you, even though I was happy you were okay, all I could think was that it should have been me to pick you up and hug you, but that I couldn't, because I was so goddamn drunk. And then one of those stupid vampires stole you out of Clary's backpack, and I was so mad. It wasn't fair to you. It was my fault this had happened, and now you were somewhere in New York being studied by the vamps, or maybe even being eaten by them. I wanted to go with Clary and Jace, but Alec wouldn't let me. He said I wasn't thinking straight. I was so scared for you. And not the kind or scared I get when I have to face a greater demon, or something. No. This was different. It was painful. I could never escape it. I worried and hurt for what seemed like forever, but it must have only been for a few hours. And when they came back with you, and I saw you were safe, the fear went away, and I knew. It was love. And then Raphael brought you to the institute, all bloody and dying, and I thought I had lost you again, and the pain came back. He told us you were turning into a vampire, and I was scared. What would my parents say if they knew I was in love with a vampire? I tried to avoid you, because I thought it wouldn't work. But my heart still beat the same way it always had when I was around you, and I realized, what did it matter if my parents didn't like you? It was _love_, so shouldn't they be happy for me? When I thought of this, I was so happy. And I have loved you ever since. Fangs and all." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

Simon was on her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. Isabelle was shocked at first, but soon recovered and knotted her fists in his hair. Their kiss lasted several minutes, and Isabelle whined when he pulled away. Simon laughed and moved his mouth up to her ear. His breath was cold on her skin.

"Who says I love Maia more?"

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

Clary's back was pressed painfully on the wall. But why should she care, when she was in the arms of her lost lover, and kissing him so passionately it hurt? Why should she care when the hole in her heart had finally been patched?

The answer was, she didn't.

Their reunion hadn't been like she had imagined it. She had hoped that it would be like being cured from blindness, or eating lobster after years of starvation. But in reality, it had been all anger and confusion in the beginning. Then it had morphed to sadness and hurt, then violent passion. She remembered the angry words she had thrown at him, all the yelling, and then the solid objects she had hurled through the air. Then he was crying, and the anger subsided. All she felt then was a love so pure it had to be true love. Then she was in his arms and he was kissing her, and all the memories of what they had been through together came flooding back and she found herself questioning why she had left in the first place. Nothing that wasn't Jace didn't matter anymore.

Time didn't have meaning. It felt like as long as they were in each other's arms, they could live forever.

And it did seem to be forever, until a shrill cry went through the small apartment.

They pulled apart, each laughing breathlessly.

"So, I can finally meet my baby." He said, after they caught their breath.

"Yeah," said Clary, smiling reassuringly. She could see that he was nervous, and she could understand why. Obviously, with having Valentine for a father, he didn't pick up many parenting skills. She squeezed his hand.

"C'mon," She said, "Let's go."

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

**Alec POV**

"Where could they be? It's been so long. Unless they're flying back... but no, why would they do that, when Clary can just _draw_ a portal rune? Maybe she just doesn't want to come back... and Jace won't leave without her. Maybe she'll say she doesn't love him anymore, and he'll kill himself because nothing else really matters, not me, not Izzy, not Simon, well, Simon never really mattered anyways..."

"Alec."

"But what about his kid? He couldn't leave _it_, could he?"

"Aaalec."

"Oh, stupid Clary. I wish we hadn't met her. Then everything would be back to normal and Jace would be his normal mopey-self and Izzy would be off shagging some faerie or something, and I would be here... alone... " Alec trailed off. "Okay, so maybe Clary's a good thing. Right. So it's my mom's fault for being so strict. I'll blame everything on her..."

A pair of lips came down hard on his, cutting of his latest rant about Clary and Jace's problems. This shut him up immediately.

"You, Darling," Magnus jabbed a long, ringed-finger at him, "Are getting on my _last. Nerve._" He punctuated his sentence with two pokes in the chest for Alec. "Let's work on our own relationship for once."

Alec gave him a questioning look. "How?"  
Magnus sauntered towards the door, and turned his head back towards Alec.

"I've got a few ideas."

**Aha!**

**Okay. Lemon next chapter. Actually, its going to be, like, three lemons. Cause of Izzy/Simon, Clary/Jace, Alec/Magnus.**

**Actually, i'm pretty happy with this chapter. No matter what Rachel says. xD So. Yeah. REVEIWS. **


	7. Chapter 10

Right guys, I have absolutely no idea is anyone is even writing anything for this contest, so please, if you are, write a review saying so. I need to know if I should be writing a chapter or not. If you are confused of how to get the chapter to me, send it in an email to . Thankyou.


	8. Chapter 11

Omg ! Guuys , I am so sorry . I haven't even thought about fan fiction lately , until i found a review in my inbox just now . I promise you that as you are reading this I am throwing together a chapter plot , and I will try my hardest to get it online tonight . If I don't , I will upload it this weekend for sure . Wow , I have been so busy lately . And I know that you may be mad at me for saying this , buut I probably wont upload much after this , atleast not until the second week of spring break , because I have many different trips coming up and will be busy packing and traveling and such . This coming Monday I'm going to Penticton for band , (This one time , at band camp .. LMFAO , sorry , I couldn't help myself . . ) and I won't be back until Thursday . Then I have school Friday , and that weekend I am leaving for the States to go camping with friends for a week . Then , literally a few hours after I get back , I am flying to California to spend another week with my mom , brother , and aunt . In California , I may or may not have access to a computer , depending on my mom's level of enforcement on the No Electronics During Family Time rule . So again , I am so very sorry , and I promise I will get back into my FF routine . Now , if I do end up posting the chapter tonight , please excuse random typo's or minor dyslexia , as over-tiredness is starting to hit me , and the words on this test are starting to slant and spin .. ha ... haha .

-Amy


	9. Finally, a chapter

Yep, I finally got around to reading another chapter . About time , right ? Anyways , read , review , the usual .

*If I switch perspective's unexpectedly , 'I' is Clary unless noted otherwise . Sorry for any confusion

Also , the twins are about a month or two old here .

o0o

"Hey."

Clary looked over her shoulder, trying not to disturb the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Hey," she whispered, "You're bleeding. What happened?"

Jace looked down at his shirt, and, seemingly unsurprised at the bright scarlet running down his arm, shrugged. "It's nothing. Just a run-in with a demon."

She would've pressed the matter further, but Amalie squirmed in her arms, and would surely be hungry.

Jace's eyes lit up. "Where's Caleb?" His voice was eager; I knew he was excited to start training his son. Whenever I talked to him about it he always said he was excited to teach the twins, but I knew it was all about Caleb.

"Why don't you take Amalie? You haven't held her in while. Let me hold my boy for once." I gave him a smile, and he responded with a drawn out "fine."

Walking to the nursery was emotional. I don't know if I just had left over hormones or I was upset about leaving France, but by the time I had reached Caleb's crib I was tearing up a little.

"Hi baby boy," I cooed , leaning over Caleb's crib. "Are you hungry?"

He made little noises at me and smiled, grabbing for a piece of my hair and holding it in his tiny fist. I scooped him up in my arms, and as I turned to walk out the door, someone grabbed my leg, tripping me. I hit the ground hard, with Caleb still in my arms.

Someone screamed in the front room, sending chills through my body. Glass shattered, something heavy fell. Someone kneeled down next to my ear.

"Oops," a dark voice said.

"Found you."

o0o

-Magnus and Alec- ***If you haven't read the Infernal Devices (prequel to MI) Please skip down to when I put the next star , this isn't important and contains spoilers)**

"There was someone before you." Magnus called out.

"What?" I called, confused about what he meant.

"I loved someone before you. I just thought you should know."

I gave him a look; this wasn't like him. I took a few tedious steps towards the couch, and when he reached for my hand to pull me next to him, I obliged.

"Her name was Camille. She was a vampire. I met her at a party once, for another vampire named De Quincy. It was a long time ago, though, and I doubt she's still even around. I left the area when I became bored with the residents. I don't know why I'm telling you, I just...never mind. It's not important. All that matters is that I'm with you now. I love you Alec."

Now this was a side of Magnus I rarely got to see. The one who acted like he gave a shit. Though his outburst was random, it wasn't un-appreciated. Maybe it had something to do with being in France, he had been acting weird since we got here. I decided to leave it for now.

*** The door flew open. A panicked looking Isabelle burst in, looking like something tragic had happened. Maybe she had broken a nail?

"They're... gone...blood,...broken..mirrors." She was struggling to speak, huffing and puffing like she had run a marathon.

"Jace and Clary...they're missing."

o0o

Whoaa ! I know, its pathetically short and not my best. I haven't written in a while so I'm getting a little rusty. I was planning on ending this story in a few chapters, but with this new development I don't think that will happen. Anyways, sorry for the OOC-ness. Reveiww !


End file.
